


Tell Me A Lie

by jackson_nicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

I had just come back from a very irritating photoshoot. Nothing was set up right, no one was showing up on time, the whole thing was a mess. But I knew, driving home that day, that everything would soon be better. My thoughts kept returning to a certian One Direction member that would, most likely, be asleep on my bed. Shirtless and in all his sexiness.

I pulled into the parking spot, gathered my things and got out. I pushed my way through the paps and into the building. Once inside, I pulled off my sunglasses and stepped into the elevator and hit the top floor. I slumped back and sighed, closing my eyes. I listened to the cheezy elevator music and groaned. I opened my eyes as the elevator dinged. I walked out and right into Louis.

"OOF!" I started to fall backwards, but a pair of hands caught me, that weren’t Louis’. I looked up. Liam and Zayn were with him as well. "Oh. Hi boys."

"Hey. Sorry, love. You alright?" Louis said, picking up my fallen bag. I straightened myselfand took my bag from Louis.

"Yeah. I’m fine." I sad. "Thanks. Hey, where’s Harry?"

"Oh. He’s still asleep." Liam said, rolling his eyes. "He sleeps more than Zayn does."

Zayn looked at Liam and gave him a punch. Liam dodged it and snickered. I giggled.

"Alright. Thanks. Where are you lads off to?" I asked as we exchanged places in the elevator.

"To get food. Niall is dying of starvation." Louis said, sarcastically. I giggled.

"Alright. Well, I’ll see you lot later, then." I said as the doors closed. I giggled and went to the door, sticking the key in and unlocking it. I walked in and sighed. I set my things down and shut the door.

"*Love? Is that you?*" I giggled and smiled.

"Yes, love. It’s me." I said. I went into the kitchen and started to make some tea. I heard movement behind me, but didn’t turn. Then I felt two arms slide around my waist and lips at my neck. I giggled and shrugged up my shoulders as he laid light kisses up my neck. I turned to him. "Oi…"

Harry smirked. “What?” He said. I giggled.

"I’m trying to make tea." I said. Harry looked at the packaging and sighed.

"You’re drinking peppermint tea…I guess the shoot didn’t go too well?" He said, leaning against the counter. I gave a frustrated sigh.

"No! It was horrible! Nothing was set up right. The lights kept going out…God. It made me want to swear off models for good. At least French models, anyway." I said, sipping my tea. Harry chuckled. He pulled me to him and I settled myself back against him as he nuzzled my neck. I giggled and turned to look at him. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and smiled.

"Come on, love. Let’s go lay down." I set my cup down as he pulled me back to our bedroom. We passed Louis’ room on the way and it was a complete mess.

"How does he ever find anything in his room?" I giggled. Harry laughed.

"Who knows?" He said. We got to our room and he flopped down on the bed and I fell on top of him. "Oof.."

I giggled. He chuckled and held my waist as I sat on his hips. I giggled and looked down at him.

"So…Niall’s still in seclusion?" I asked. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I don’t understand it? All of a sudden he’s just locked himself away and won’t talk to anyone." Harry said, slightly concerned. I bit my lip and nodded, sighing.

"Well, maybe he’ll come out and socialize eventually." I said. I knew the real reason behind it. A week or so earlier, we had had a conversation. It got very personal, in which, Niall professed his true feelings for me. I was taken aback by it and told him that I was with Harry and I would never cheat on him, especially with his best friend. Niall said he understood and he didn’t want to hurt Harry either. But later on that night, I confessed to him.

I told him that when we all had first met, I was attracted to both of them. But as it happened, Harry made a move first and we fell in love. I had still nurtured feelings for Niall deep down, but never acted on them. For I figured once me and Harry had got together, Niall wouldn’t have ever had feelings for me, since he never made a move. But when I told Niall that I did, in fact, have those same feelings for him, he kissed me. I would lie if I said I didn’t kiss him back, but it was a spurr of the moment thing.

The kiss was quick, but it still left a lasting impression on both of us. The only difference? I could forget it easily, by spending all of my time with Harry and not giving Niall a second thought. After he had kissed me, he became so upset and angry with himself, he bolted and had been locked in his room ever since.

"Kyra? Love, what is it?" Harry asked, pulling my out of my thoughts. I looked down at him.

He pushed me onto my back, gently, and cupped my cheek. He looked at me, concernfilling his eyes. I blinked and gave him a soft smile.

"I’m fine. Really. I was just thinking." I said, kissing him, softly. He kissed me back and said, "About what?"

I sighed. “Just..Stuff…I know I’m not going to get paid for this shoot and I need to make my payments on the Audi.” I said. Harry chuckled.

"I can pay for it. You know that." He said.

"No. I’m not letting you pay for my car." I said, giving him a half smile. He chuckled and kissed me, deeply. I kissed him back, sinking my hands into his dark curly mane. His lips then travelled down my neck. I shivered and giggled, biting my lip. "Hmm…You know what would really help me relax and forget about today?" I purred into his ear.

I felt his lips curl back into a smirk against my skin.

"Yeah? You want to try again?" He said, his voice like silk. I shivered and smirked. I nodded and he snaked his hand over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. My hands flew from his hair and travelled down his naked chest to his jeans. I undid his belt and zipper and pushed his jeans down. He kissed me, deeply as he pulled a condom out from the drawer and set it on the nightstand. He looked down at me and smirked. I giggled and lifted up to kiss him. He smirked and tore the condom open.  
~  
I lay next to Harry, not facing him, with the covers wrapped around me. Harry rubbed his face and sighed. He moved closer to me and slid an arm around my waist, kissing my temple.

"Kyra, I’m sorry…I don’t know what’s wrong with me." He said. I turned to him.

"Am I just not attractive to you?" I asked, slightly hurt. His eyes widened and his face turned to one of hurt and disbelief.

"No. No. God, no. Sky, you’re beautiful." He said, using my nickname. I smiled, lightly. I loved it when he used my nickname, ‘Sky’. He came up with it about a month into our relationship. He has stumbled over himself and called my ‘Sky’ instead of ‘Ky’. Ever since, that was his nickname for me. He kissed me, deeply and I kissed him back, sliding a hand over his cheek.

"Kyra, I’m really sorry. I want to have sex with you, more than anything. I just…I don’t know. I don’t know what it is." He said.

"Maybe…On some level…You don’t want to? Maybe subconsiously, you think it’s too early?" I said, pushing his hair back.

"Ky. We’ve been dating for 6 months." He said, with a slight crooked smirk. I giggled.

"Well? Anna didn’t have sex with her man until their first year anniversary…Some people wait longer before having sex with their significant others." I said. He sighed and kissed my shoulder. He rested his cheek on my shoulder, staring at the wall. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"Come on. Let’s get dressed and see if Louis and them brought back food." He said. I giggled. He kissed me and got up. I kissed him back and sighed, staying where I was. I watched him dress. I smirked at his naked bum and watched as his slid his boxers on. He glanced back at me and said, "Enjoying the show?"

I giggled and stretched, letting the covers slide down. “Mmmm..Yes. Very much.” I said, giggling. Harry smirked and pulled on some jeans and a shirt and walked out. I sighed and reached for my phone.

*Niall, will you ever talk to me again? :’(* I sent the message and got up to get dressed. Not 3 seconds later, my phone beeped.

*I can’t. It’s too hard.* He said.

*What is? That I’m still with Harry? Niall, I can’t cheat on him and I can’t break his heart and break up with him. He’s going to start to suspect something.*

*He can’t suspect anything if I don’t talk to you or him.*

*Don’t be stupid. You’re in a band with him. You have to talk to him.*

*I kissed you, Kyra. I kissed you. You. Harry’s girlfriend. My best friend’s girlfriend. I can’t face him after that!*

*I get it, Niall. I’m his girlfriend…But if I recall, I kissed you back..Do you have any idea what that’s doing to me, not telling him?*

*Then tell him.* I scoffed.

*Right. ‘Oh, Hazza? Yeah, you’re best friend kissed me and I kissed him back. I still love you though. Even though I’m harboring feelings for Niall, I still love you’. Yeah. Cause I see that happening.*

*Then don’t mention that I kissed you first.*

*So you want me to lie to him..While telling him the truth, am I reading that right?*

*Look…I’m gutted, ok? I wish I didn’t kiss you. I wish I didn’t have these feelings for you. You and Harry are great together. And he really seems to be in love with you. I can’t mess with that. He’d never forgive me, the band would break up…*

*Wow. Ok. Find other ways to kick me when I’m down. And that wouldn’t break the band up…Me acting on my feelings and you on yours and me cheating on Hazza with you. THAT’S what would break up the band…Niall. He’s going to start suspecting something. I feel bad, because I know the true reasons why you’re being anti social. They’re only speculating. Harry will catch on eventually. Just…Socialize and don’t be an awkward turtle, yes?* I turned off my phone, finished dressing and walked out. Harry turned and smiled.

"Hey. Ready? Louis said they’re just getting back. We’re going to go crash Niall’s flat and make him socialize." He snickered. I pasted on a convicing fake smile and giggled.

"Yeah. Why not?" I said. Harry held out his hand for me and I took it. He laced our fingers and kissed the back of my hand. I giggled. He smiled and led me out. As we were leaving and heading to Niall’s door, the elevator dinged and the boys rushed out. Louis shoved the bags of food into Liam’s hands and ran to Niall’s door and started pounding.

"Oi! Horan! Open up! We have food!" Louis shouted. I rolled my eyes and giggled, leaning my back against the wall. Harry crowded me against it and smirked. I squeaked at the sudden movement and giggled.

"Hi." I giggled. Harry smirked and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back, sliding my hands over his arms. Finally the door opened and Niall looked out. We broke our kiss and turned. Niall saw us and I saw utter pain and torment flash across his face when he saw us. But he wasn’t able to do anything, because Louis pushed his way in as soon as the door opened, followed by Zayn and Liam. Harry snickered at Louis, shook his head and led me in by the hand. We passed Niall and I saw the pain in his eyes. Niall sighed and shut the door. He turned.

"Why are you lot in here?" He asked, dejected, crossing his arms. Louis ran to him and jumped on him.

"We’re here so you can socialize and not be emo! Duh!" Louis said, hanging off his back. Harry laughed.

"Loubear, get off him." He said, going to the couch and sitting, pulling me into his lap. Niall glanced at us. I bit my lip and shook my head, slightly. Niall sighed and shoved Louis off of him.

"Fine. But I’m not going to enjoy it…" He said. Louis laughed.

"That’s what she said!" Louis fell ontot he floor laughing. Niall watched him for a moment, then looked at Liam and Zayn. He pointed to Louis and said, with a small smirk, "Ok, has he had alcohol, sugar or any mix of the two today?"

Liam and Zayn laughed and went over to him, clapping him on the back.

"There’s our Nialler!" Harry shouted from the couch. I giggled and watched them. Finally Louis stopped laughing and got up. We all then went to the table and took out the food and began eating. After a while, Niall was smiling and laughing, joking around with Zayn and Liam. I stayed silent and ate my food, watching everyone. I took a bite of my taco and I didn’t notice a bit of sour cream that had been left on the side of my face. Louis saw and started laughing.

"Uh, Kyra…You’ve got a little…White stuff on your face!" He laughed. Everyone looked at me. Harry chuckled, leaned over and licked it off and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back. I glanced at Niall and his joyus face and turned into one of jealousy and pain. But it vanished when Liam looked at him and started their conversation back up again. I sighed, softly, and continued eating.  
~  
After a few hours, Louis and Zayn left to get alcohol from Louis’ stash and Harry and Liam left to get mixers for me. Harry knew Louis never kept mixers and knew that I didn’t like the taste of alcohol, dispite the fact I was Irish. They all left, leaving me and Niall alone. Niall got up to go back into his room, but I stood and caught his arm.

"No. You’re not going to just leave and go brood in your room. Ni, we need to talk about this…" I said, grabbing his arm and gripping his hand so he couldn’t pull away. He froze at my touch, but I felt his fingers lace with mine. I bit my lip. "Niall…"

He turned to me. “Kyra…I can’t. I’m sorry. I just…I love you too much. I mean…!” He covered his mouth as his eyes went wide. I dropped his hand and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I…You…Wh….Love?! What? You…You love me?" I asked, stumbling over myself in shock.

He sighed and said, “Yes. I only realized it after you had gotten with Harry. I mean, after 2 months, I knew you guys liked each other, but…I still figured I had a chance and time to make a move…Then he made a move first and…And I realized that I lost my chance and you.”

I took a step back and put a hand to my chest. “Niall…No…You..”  
~  
"*You can’t do this to me…To Harry…*" Louis and Zayn stopped. Louis’ hand was halfway to the doorknob. Louis and Zayn looked at each other in shock, then pressed against the door to listen.

"What do you think she means?! Harry and Liam are gone, so it’s only her and Niall in there!" Louis whispered. Zayn covered his mouth, an irritated look on his face, and tried to listen.

"*Kyra, I’m sorry…*"  
~  
"But I love you. Nothing can change that. Just like nothing can change the fact that you’re with Harry…Not me…" Niall said. Tears stung my eyes and I covered my mouth. A few tears slid down my cheeks and I sniffed, moving my hand.

"Niall…I love Harry. You can’t do this to me." I said. Niall had had his back turned to me.Now, he turned and stalked over to me. His face was inches away from mine.

"You said you had feelings for me too. What about that? I can’t do this to you? You never should have told me you had feelings for me too. I wouldn’t have kissed you if you hadn’t. I would have left, knowing you didn’t return my love and you were only in love with Harry and I wouldn’t be broken like this." He said, lowly.  
~  
Louis and Zayn’s mouths were open in shock when they heard Niall say he loved me.

"Oh. My G…." Zayn clamped a hand over Louis’ mouth again, straining his ears to hear what Niall was saying next.

"Shut up, Tommo!" He whispered, harshly. "I can’t hear what he’s saying…"  
~  
"I can say the same for you. If you wouldn’t have told me you had feelings for me, MY feelings wouldn’t have started to build up again. This is your own doing, Niall. You should have made a move first."

"What? Then this would be you and Harry instead of you and me?" He scoffed, turning and walking away form me.

"No. Harry would have moved on. He told me. I told him, when we first started dating, that I was attracted to both of you. I asked him what he would have done if I chose you or if you had made a move first. He said he would have gotten over it eventually." I said. Niall scoffed.

"Just goes to show I care more about you than he does, if he can get over you so quickly." He said, coldly. He turned to me and looked at me. I was taken aback and my face was one of shock. I stormed over to him and slapped him. He fell back as me moved away from me, his back smacking against the wall and a hand over his cheek. I bit my lip and tears streamed down my face.

Just then the door burst open and Zayn and Louis fell on top of each other, bottles of alcohol rolling across the floor. Zayn and Louis wreastled for a moment until they realized me and Niall were watching them. Louis stood and came over to me.

"Kyra…" But I didn’t let him finish.

"No. Louis. I don’t know what you heard, just please…Don’t tell Harry…Please." I begged.

I looked at Zayn as he got up. He held up his hands.

"I won’t say anything, Ky. But you three need to talk." He said, picking up the bottles of alcohol. I bit my lip and looked at Louis.

"Louis. Please…Please!" I begged. Louis bit his lip and nodded.

"Ok, Kyra. Ok. I won’t tell him." He said. I nodded and wiped my face. I glanced back at Niall. Then I said, "Just…Tell Harry I didn’t feel good."

I walked past Louis. He turned. “Wait. Where are you going?” He askd, chewing his lip.

"Back to our flat. I…Need to lie down." I said, walking out the door and down the hall. I opened the door just as Harry and Liam got off the elevator. I hurried inside before Harry could stop me. But he saw me and called after me as the door shut. Harry went into Niall’s flat and set down the bottles of mixers. He turned to Louis and said, "What’s wrong with Kyra?"

"She said she wasn’t feeling well. She went to go lie down." Louis said, going to Niall and speaking quietly to him. Niall just stared in shock, hand still over his face. Finally, Louis sighed and turned to Liam, Zayn and Harry. "Oi. You lot. We need to leave. Let’s go get drunk at mine."

Harry looked at Niall, concerned, as did Liam. Zayn only grabbed the bottles and pushed Liam out the door. Louis took Harry’s arm and they left. The boys walked into Louis and Harry’s flat and set down the bottles, Zayn starting to mix drinks. Harry went back to our room and knocked on the door.

"Sky? Love? Are you ok?" He asked, softly, opening the door. I lay on the bed, crying, my back turned to him. He rushed to me. "Sky. Kyra. Love, what is it?"

I turned to him and sniffed. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine, Hazza. Really.” I sniffed, wiping my face. He scooted me over and lay next to me. He wiped my eyes and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Love, what’s wrong? Lou said you didn’t feel good?" He said, sliding his arms around me and holding me close.

"Just…Not feeling well. That’s it. Must have been something I ate." I said, resting my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and held me tight. "I just want to sleep."

"Do you want me to leave? I’ll let you get your rest." He said, softly, his hand travelling up and down my back, lulling me to sleep.

"No. Stay? Please? You know I sleep better with you here…" I said. He gave a low chuckle. The noise rolled through me, making me shiver. I slid my hands down his chest and bit my lip. I felt him smirk against my skin. I cupped him and rubbed him till he groaned. He pushed me onto my back and hovered over me.

"I thought you were sick?" He teased. I gave a small smirk and slid my hand into his jeans.

"I lied…" I said, coyly. He groaned and pulled his shirt off. He leaned down and kissed me, pushing my skirt down, along with my panties. I let out a soft moan as he slid his hand down and covered me. He smirked and kissed me deeply, rubbing me. "Oh, God…"

"I think I can do it this time…" He purred in my ear softly.  
~  
I lay, tucked into Harry’s side and a sheet wrapped around my body. Harry kissed me softly and held me close. I giggled and smiled up at him, pushing his wild curls out of his face. He smiled.

"Mmm…Wow…" I said, giggling. He chuckled and kissed my palm, as I trailed my hand down his face.

"Yeah? It was good?" He asked.

"It was great." I said. He smiled. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Suddenly, my eyes snapped open and I looked up at him. "Oh, God…We…We didn’t use a condom…"

Harry’s face fell. “Oh, my God…Sky..I…Shit. I completely forgot! God…” He rolled onto his back and covered his face. I bit my lip and moved closer. I kissed his shoulder.

"Hazza. Haz, it’s ok. It’s ok…I’m no where near my period. I…I think we’ll be ok." I said.

Harry sighed and looked at me.

"Are you sure? Fuck…If I got you pregnant…" He started. I put a finger over his lips.

"Shh…It’s fine. Really. We just have to be careful next time, yes?" I said, nuzzling his cheek and kissing it. He sighed and nodded. He turned to me and kissed me, soft and slow, pulling me closer and holding me tight. I sighed and said, "Come on. Let’s get dressed and see how smashed Louis and Zayn are."

Harry laughed and smiled at me. “This is why I love you.” He said. I giggled.

"Love you too, Hazza." I kissed him, softly, then got up and pulled my clothes back on. Harry smirked and followed suit, then we walked out together. In the time it took us to have sex, that seemed to be long enough for Louis to get smashed. He turned and almost fell out of his seat, when he heard us walking out.

"Hazza!" Louis slurred. "Oh, my God. Hazza. There you are! I w-I was…Wondering where…You went."

Louis stood and stumbled over to us. Harry caught him and laughed.

"Alright, Louis?" He said, standing him up. Louis tried to kiss him. "Whoa. Lou. Lou."

I noticed that Harry tried to play it off like Louis was drunk, but I saw a panicked, almost frightful look flash over his face. I blinked.

"Oh, Harry. You’re just so pretty." Louis said, giggling. Louis played with Harry’s hair and then passed out. Harry caught him, but wasn’t able to hold up his dead weight.

"Oi. Liam. Little help here, mate?" Harry said, struggling. Liam check on Zayn, making sure he wouldn’t pass out as well, and came over to Harry. Together, they lifted Louis up and carried him to his room. I sighed and went to sit at the table with Zayn.

"Y-You know. You really…Should tell…Harry. About…" I covered his mouth.

"Zayn, please. I know you’re drunk, but try to control your big mouth." I said. I moved my hand.

"Whatever…" He downed his drink and began to make another. I grabbed the alcohol from him.

"Zayn, I think you’ve had enough." I said, concerned. Zayn looked at me and then scoffed, before falling back in his cair and passing out. He started to slide out of his chair. I quickly went over to him and pulled him up. Just then, Liam and Harry walked out. "Uh, little help?"

Liam came over, hauled Zayn out of his chair and put him over his shoulder, going to the door.

"See you." Liam said, walking out. Harry shut the door, chuckling. He turned to me and his smile faded. He watched me as I cleaned up.

"Kyra..What’s wrong?" He asked. I turned to him.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just..Tired." I said, putting the alcohol and mixers away. Harry came over to me and slid his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek.

"Love, talk to me. Something’s bothering you. I can tell." He purred softly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I turned in his arms and rested my hands on his chest.

"Hazza. Really. I’m just tired. It’s been a long day." I said, kissing him softly. I took his hand and led him back to our room. I lay down on the bed and sighed, closing my eyes. I tired to kick my socks off, but I failed. I heard Harry chuckle and then felt his hands on my legs, sliding down and taking off my socks. I shivered and smirked. I then felt his hands slide up my legs and pull down my skirt slowly.

I giggled and opened my eyes slightly, watching him. He moved up, pushing up my shirt and laying soft kisses across my stomach. I giggled and sqiurmed beneath him, my hands finding their way into his hair. He smirked and pulled my shirt off completely. I giggled and rested my hands on his shoulders. He smirked down at me and then leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and giggled.

"No, really. I’m tired." I said. He chuckled and layed on his side next to me, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me back against him. I giggled and slid my hands over his. He kissed my cheek.

"Good night, Sky. I love you." He said, softly into my ear. I giggled and said, "Good night. I love you too, Hazza."  
~


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went on as normal. Niall finally came out of his room and socialized, but did his best to stay away from me and Harry. Finally, Harry pulled me aside.

"Haz…Harry, what is it?" I asked, concerned as he dragged me down the hall and into our room. He shut and locked the door and then turned to me. "Harry, you’re really starting to scare me. What’s wrong?"

"What’s going on with Niall?" He asked. I blinked and my heart started racing.

"I don’t know? He’s being an awkward turtle?" I said, trying my hardest to play it off like I had no idea. Harry rubbed his face.

"Kyra, there’s a reasong why he’s avoiding me and you…And I know I didn’t do anything to piss him off. So you had to have done something." He said, in a soft voice. I bit my lip and turned away from him, letting out a soft whine. His face instantly changed and he came over to me. "Whoa, whoa. Sky…Baby, what is it?"

His voice was filled with worry and concern. He rested his hands on my hips and I pulled away from him, turning to him.

"Hazza…Please…Just…Just listen ok? Don’t…Don’t say anything and remember I love you…" I said, tears starting to form.

"Ok…Now YOU’RE scaring ME…" He said. I bit my lip and sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a teary sigh. I closed my eyes and pressed my hands to my mouth before saying, "Niall kissed me."

I looked up at him. His hands had curled into fists. I stood and went to him, touching his hands.

"No. Harry. Listen…I…You remember when I told you, when I first met you lot, I was attracted to both of you?" He nodded, but didn’t speak. "Well…He told me…That he still had feelings for me…Even after 6 months of watching me and you being together."

"When was this?" His voice was cold and thick with hatred and venom. I winced and took a step back.

"Earlier this week…We talked and he told me. And…Later that night…I…Told him I still had feelings for him as well…" Harry turned and growled. I winced and went to him. "Hazza…"

He turned on me so suddenly, I thought he might hit me and I winced and stepped back. But his hand flew to his mouth, rubbing over his chin.

"What? Then he kissed you?" He asked. I nodded.

"But wait!" I said, as he headed for the door. He looked at me. "I…I kissed him back. But it didn’t mean anything! Hazza, I love YOU!"

The look on his face changed so rapidly. It cycled through pain, hurt, betrayal, anger and utter hatred.

"You…Kissed him back?" He said, slowly. His face said one thing, but his voice said another. Tears slid from my eyes and streamed down my cheeks.

"Hazza, please. I’m sorry. I…I didn’t know he was going to kiss me, I…"

"But you still kissed him back…You didn’t try to stop him? You didn’t remind him you’re my girlfriend?!" His voice got louder and louder with each word. I winced.

"I did! I did. Hazza…"

"Stop calling me that!" He shouted, turning away. I let out a small whimper and covered my mouth.

"Harry…Please. I still love you. I only want to be with you!" I said. Harry kept his back turned to me. I went to him and slid a hand over his shoulder. He winced away from me, turning to me. I bit my lip. He looked at me for a moment then stormed out. I closed my eyes and covered my face, crying. Then I heard shouting and crashing. I rushed out and saw Harry, held back by Louis and Zayn, and Niall on the floor, Liam helping him up and setting the chair he was on straight.

"You fucking twat! You kissed her?!" Harry screamed. Niall didn’t say anything. He only rubbed his back and glanced at Harry. He saw me and looked at me. Pain and horror flashed across his face. I bit my lip. Harry turned. Pure and utter hatred and betrayal marked his face when he saw me.

"Hazza, just calm down…" Louis said, quietly.

"Shut up! Let me go!" Harry shouted, pushing Zayn and Louis away. Louis and Zayn watched him, ready to tackle him again if he made another move to Niall. He looked between us. Then he gave me a long look. I saw tears starting to form in his eyes and I grabbed my chest, tears streaming down my face.

"Haz…" Louis touched his arm and he flinched away. He looked at me and then stormed down to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. I winced at the sound. I looked at Liam, Louis and Zayn. They had slight sympathetic looks on their faces. Finally Louis sighed. "Li. Take Kyra to your flat…I need to talk Harry down…"

Louis went back to the room and slipped inside. Suddenly, there was shouting and crashing. I covered my mouth and my legs gave out. I started to fall, but Zayn rushed to me and caught me, holding me tight. I cried into my hands.

"Shh…Shh…Kyra, it’s ok. Come on." Zayn said, softly, helping me to the door. Liam opened it and Zayn walked me out and down to Liam’s door. Liam turned back to Niall.

"Ni? Are you ok?" He asked, touching his shoulder. Without a word, Niall turned and walked out, going to his flat, opening the door and walking in. I watched and sobbed softly, into Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn sighed and said, "Liam. Come on, mate."

Liam shook his head and sighed, shutting the door and coming over to us. He unlocked and opened his door and Zayn helped me inside and sat me down on the couch. Liam went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. He brought it over and handed it to me. I took it and sniffed.

I didn’t have to tell them anything for them to know what I was thinking. Zayn spoke for the both of them. “Ky, we don’t hate you, you know that right?” He said. I looked at him.

"R…Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. We..Kind of knew Niall liked you still. We just never thought he’d do anything about it." Liam said. I took a breath and watched them.

"You…You knew?"

"Yeah. But we didn’t know he was in love with you until a few days ago…Me and Louis heard you guys talking and we heard him say he loved you." Zayn said. I bit my lip and looked away. Zayn moved closer to me and put a comforting arm around me. "You still love Harry right?"

I looked at him. “Yes. Of course I do. I just…I still have feelings for Niall…But I can’t do that to Harry…” I said, covering my face. Zayn kissed my temple.

"Hey. He’ll come around. He loves you. And you love him. A kiss can’t really break you up." Zayn said, giving me a soft smile. I looked at him.

"Yeah. That’s true…If I hadn’t already told Harry that I still have feelings for Niall. He’s going to think that I wanted him to kiss me and that I want to leave him!" I said, setting the cup down and standing. Zayn sighed and sat back, rubbing his face. I walked over to the window and stared out. Liam came over to me and put a hand on my back.

"Kyra. We’ve never seen Hazza in love like this before. He won’t just up and throw it away without trying to work things out." Liam said, softly. I turned to him.

"I love him, Liam."

"I know you do. But when H gets upset like this he just needs space. He’ll come around. You can stay here tonight ok? Me and Zayn will be here." He said, softly, smiling at me. I gave him a soft smile and nodded. He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed softly into his chest, hugging him back. Zayn came over and joined. They both gave me a light kiss on the cheek and Liam led me back to his spare room.  
~  
I couldn’t sleep and decided to take my camera and walk around the neighborhood. I got dressed, changing out of Liam’s old joggers and t-shirt, and crept back into Harry and Liam’s flat to get my camera. What I hadn’t planned on, was Harry to be up. I froze when I saw him. He turned to me. I saw the love that he held for me the very first time he said it flood his eyes. Then as quickly as it came, it disappeared and was replaced with pain. I bit my lip.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, no emotion in his voice. I found that odd, and couldn’t tell whether it was because he had no emotions at this point, or he had so MANY emotions, he couldn’t voice them all. I bit my lip.

"I…Just came for my camera. I…I can’t sleep. I was…Going to walk around for a bit and get some pictures." I said, tears starting to fill my eyes. He sighed and got up, leaving some sort of book open on the counter. He went to the fridge and opened it. I bit my lip and went over to where he was sitting and looked at the book. It was the photo album I had made him for his birthday a month ago. I looked at him. He watched me and opened a bottle of water and drank it. "Harry…"

"Don’t. Please." He said, pain in his voice. I bit my lip and a tear fell. He came over to me and wiped the tear away. I closed my eyes and looked away from him. He cupped my chin, gently, and moved my face so I was facing him. I let him move my face, but refused to open my eyes.

"Harry…"

"Look at me." He commanded. I shivered, slightly, and slowly opened my eyes. He was searching my face. For what, I don’t know. I looked at him. I saw the love return to his eyes and he gave me a light smile. A tiny smile pricked at my lips. He slid a hand over my hip and pulled me to him. His other hand slid from my chin to my cheek. I covered his hands and watched him, stray tears falling. "You know I love you."

I nodded. “I know. I know. I love you too.” I said, tears starting to stream down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb and smiled. I started to say something else, but his mouth was on mine and he kissed me more passionately than he ever had before.

I gripped his wrists and kissed him back. His hand on my cheek slid back and tanged in my hair. He kissed me senseless and my whole world became that kiss and clinging to him to keep myself standing. Then he picked me up, holding me by my bum. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He carried me back to our room and layed me down on the bed. Things were starting to get hot and heavy, but he suddenly stopped. I looked at him.

"What? What’s wrong?" I asked, cupping his face. He was looking down and had his eyes closed. I lifted his head and he opened his eyes. "Hazz…Harry…What is it?"

He sighed and kissed me, deeply. I kissed him back. “I’m sorry…” He said, resting his forehead against mine.

"F-For what?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me and said, "I can’t. I just keep…Picturing you with him…"

I pulled back and bit my lip. I looked away and pulled my hands away from his face. “Oh…” I glanced at him and then started to get up. He grabbed my arm.

"No. Please. Sky, don’t leave." He begged, gripping my wrist. I heard the longing in his voice and when I looked back at him, I saw the desperation in his face. "Please. Don’t leave. Stay with me."

"I can’t…Not if it’s going to cause you more pain." I said, tears slipping down my cheeks. He pushed me back, gently, onto the pillows. He hovered over me and looked at me.

"The only pain you can cause me, is leaving me. Either tonight to go back to stay at Liam’s or breaking up with me. Please, Sky. Stay." He purred, softly. I closed my eyes, tears squeezing out. I opened my eyes, looked at him and nodded. He kissed me, deeply, and held me close. I sunk my hands into his hair and kissed him back. He rolled onto his side and held me close. I buried my face in the curve of his neck and gripped his shirt. We fell asleep like that.  
~  
The next few days, me and Harry seemed to be back to normal. But there was also a part of me, that I kept quiet and locked away, that thought we were starting to drift apart rather than get better. I ingored it, up to the day when he cancelled our anniversary plans to do some work with Louis.

I sat in the front room, faint tear stains marking my cheeks, reading a book. A knock came at the door. I sighed and said, “It’s open…”

The door opened…And Niall walked in. I looked up and blinked.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said, rather awkwardly. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Uh…Liam said that Louis has the mojito shit. Zayn’s going through a fight with Perrie…"

"Right. Say no more." I said, with a small smile. Niall gave a short laugh and nodded, following me into the kitchen. I reached up to open the cupboard of Louis’ stash. My shirt lifted slightly and the tattoo on my hip showed. Niall saw it and blinked.

"Whoa…When did you get a tat? You said you didn’t have any…" He said, moving closer slightly. I turned.

"What?" I looked down and tugged my shirt down. "Oh. It’s…It’s nothing…"

Niall smirked. “No, come on. Let me see.” He said, going to lift my shirt. I squeaked and moved away, giggling.

"No. Niall, stop it." I said, batting his hand away. He chuckled and kept trying to lift my shirt to see my tattoo until my back hit the wall. We were close. I looked up at him and my breath caught. His smile faded, slowly, and he looked at me. "Niall…"

But his lips cut me short. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me too him. I hesitated at first, but then I gave in and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away abruptly and swore under his breath. I bit my lip and watched him.

"Fuck…I can’t believe I just did that." He looked at me. "Kyra, I’m sorry…"

I blinked a few times and the past few days ran through my mind. I looked at him and then went to him. “Don’t be…” I said. He looked at me.

"What do you…?" I kissed him. He pulled away and stared at me in shock. I bit my lip and watched him. He stared at me for a moment longer and then pulled me to him and kissed me again. I kissed him back and sunk my hands into his hair. He held me close, my body pressing up against his. He walked me back until my back hit the wall. He kissed me over and over his hands slowly sliding down my body. He slipped his hand under my skirt and we both stopped and looked at each other.

"I…" He started.

"Not here…" I said. he blinked and looked at me.

"What?"

"We…Can’t do it here…" I said. His face turned to shock. "Niall, I know you want me. And…I want you too. Things aren’t getting better with me and Harry."

"So the decision is to cheat?" He said. I sighed and rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes.

"I..I don’t know anymore. I don’t. I love Harry but…I don’t think he loves me anymore…" I said, opening my eyes and looking at him. Tears started to well in my eyes. A few tears fell and he wiped them away. I looked at him. I saw him hesitant for a second, then he kissed me again, sliding his hand further up my skirt.

"This is a very bad idea…" He said.

"I know…Wait." I pulled back. "Aren’t Liam and Zayn waiting for the alcohol?"

"Fuck. I forgot." He said. He looked at me. He took a deep breath before saying, "Go wait in my flat. I’ll bring it over to them and I’ll meet you there."

I nodded, biting my lip and went to the cabinet, grabbed the bottle and gave it to him. We both left.  
~  
I waited about 15 minutes. I got up to leave, irritated, when the door opened.

"I’m sorry…They tried to make me stay." He said, coming over to me. I rested my hands on his chest as he slid his hands into my hair and pressed our foreheads together. "Ky…I really want this…But once we do this…There’s no going back."

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. “No. I…I want this too…It’s not going to get any better with Harry.” I said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He nodded and kissed me, picking me up and carrying me back to his room. He layed me on the bed and pulled my skirt and panties down. I let out a soft moan and went to work on his jeans. I undid his belt and zipper and pushed his jeans down. He pulled his boxers down along with them, stepped back and kicked them off. Then he came back to me and kissed me deeply. He moved me up to the head of the bed and I lay back against the pillows and blankets.

He slipped his hands under my shirt and cupped my breasts. I moaned and tilted my head back as he slid into me. I bit my lip and inhaled sharply at the sheer size of him. I spread my legs wider and he settled himself in me. He looked down at me, breathing heavily. I looked at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded. He smirked and started to move.  
~  
When we were done, I quickly got dressed, as did Niall, and I quickly went back to Harry and Louis’ flat. Once there, I quickly got into the shower. I was just walking out of our  and drying my hair with the towel, when the door opened and Harry and Louis walked in, smirking at each other. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hiya…" I said. Harry looked up and I saw panic flash across his face before he smiled.

"Hi, love. I thought you had gone for a jog?" He said, coming over to me and kissing me. I kissed him back and said, "Yeah. I did. I got back about half an hour ago. I just got out of the shower."

"Alright. Look, I’m sorry I had to cancel dinner." He said, slipping his arms around me. I gave him a soft smile and said, "It’s fine. You…Had to work. I understand."

He nodded and kissed me again. I kissed him back. Then he let go of my waist and went into the kitchen with Louis, who was going through his cabinet of booze.

"Oi! Where’s my good vodka?!" Louis cried, turning to me.

"Relax…Liam said that Zayn was going through a fight with Perrie…" I said.

"Oh…Well…He better not drink it all…No matter how upset he is…" Louis pouted, crossing his arms. I giggled. Harry laughed and smirked at Louis. I watched them and bit my lip.Louis nudged him, still smiling. Harry turned to me and smiled even more.

"Come on, love." He said, taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom.  
~  
I sighed and gave a small smile as Harry rolled off of me, smiling. I giggled and turned to him, pulling the blankets up and wrapping them around me.

"Mmm…Wow…That was, uh..Interesting." I giggled. He chuckled and turned to me.

"Yeah? It wasn’t too weird for you right? I know you’ve never tried something like that before…Just thought it would be different that the normal position.” He said. I kissed and shook my head, resting my chin on his shoulder. I shifted on my stomach and giggled.

"No. It was great." I said. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and sighed. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him. I giggled and settled myself, sliding my hands over his arms. He kissed down my neck and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hazza." I said. I gave the appearance to be happy and content, but in my head, my mind was racing. Trying to process everything that had just happened that day. I sighed and, reluctenly, fell asleep.  
~  
After a few weeks, things were completely different. Between Harry and me, between Niall and me, and I even noticed a change between Harry and Louis. I bit my lip and stayed silent as I watched them in the studio. Finally, Liam got too worried and went into ‘Daddy Mode’ and came over and sat down next to me.

"Kyra. What is it, love? Are you ok?" Liam asked, watching me. I looked at him and pulled my hand away from my mouth.

"Yeah. I, uh…" I glanced at the boys. I looked at him and said, "I have to tell someone, but you can’t tell anyone..Not yet at least…"

Liam blinked and then nodded. I stood and pulled him out of the room. Once we were alone and I made sure no one could hear us, I said, “I had sex with Niall a few weeks ago.”

"You what?!" He shouted. I covered his mouth.

"SHH! God, you guys are horrible…Look…I…"

"Don’t say you didn’t mean for it to happen..Oh, God..Did you do it on Harry’s bed!?" He asked.

"No! I’m not that cold blooded!" I said. I bit my lip. "We did it at Niall’s flat. But Liam…I think there’s something else…"

"What?"

I hesitated a moment before saying, “I think…Harry’s been sleeping with Louis…”

Liam blinked and then laughed. I rolled my eyes. “You’re serious?” He said. I gave him a look.

"Didn’t you notice it? They’re MUCH closer…Just like you and Danielle were after you two had sex for the first time?" I said, giving him a look. I saw him blink and then stare at the wall, thinking. Then his eyes widened.

"Oh, my God. Louis said something a few days ago…Harry was complaining about how his pants were starting to not fit…And Louis…Well he’s Louis. But then Harry gave him this smirk, like he knew Louis was telling the truth. And he keeps making these innuendos towards him…" Liam said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I’m cheating on him with Niall and he’s cheating on me with Louis…" I said, sighing and leaning against the wall.

"Fuck…So…What’s going to happen?" He asked, concerned, watching me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Dunno…Just…Let him go on I guess…Until he feels like he needs to tell me."

"And you and Niall?" I looked at him.

"I still love Harry. I’m still completely wretched and gutted that I did that to him, but I’m not going to let it happen again…I just…" I sighed.

"How can you still love him? You’ve cheated on him." Liam said.

"You don’t think I know that?! I still love Harry and I still…Like…Niall."

"You were going to say love. Fuck, you love Niall?"

"NO! No. I don’t. I still have feelings for him, yes. But I don’t love him the way he loves me…And…I don’t know if it will ever get to that point." I said. Liam rubbed his face and sighed.

"Fuck, Kyra. This is not going to be good…The media is going to tear it apart…" He said. I looked at him.

"You really think the management is going to announce that Harry and Louis are sleeping together? No. IF, it ever gets out, the story is, that I fell in love with both of them, which will be partly true. Harry fell out of love with me and I got together with Niall. I’m not going let this stupid mistake ruin my life, and your lives…I’ll even be lucky if the management lets me near you lot again." I said. Liam sighed.

"God. This is really fucked up." He said.

"I know. But you cannot tell ANYONE about me and Niall. Liam, promise me…" I said. He looked at me for a moment or two and sighed and said, "I promise."  
~


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Liam went back into the recording room and sat back down on the couch.

"OI! Payne. There he is. Get in here, you twat! Your turn to do vocals!" Louis shouted, smirking. Liam chuckled and went into the booth. Harry came out and sat next to me. He slid his arms around me and pulled me closer. I giggled.

"Hi." I said. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Hi. Where did you and Liam go?" He asked. My heart stopped for a second, but my smile never faltered.

"Oh, I just had to tell him something." I said, sliding my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. I glanced at Niall on the couch next to us and bit my lip. I looked up and saw Louis giving Harry a secret smirk. I glanced up at Harry and saw he was smirking back. I bit my lip. I suddenly shot up and ran out, frantically searching for the bathroom. I heard Harry calling my name behind me, but I didn't stop. I got to the bathroom and just barey made it to the toilet before vomiting.

I dry heaved again and whimpered, holding my stomach. Tears streamed down my face. I heard the door open and then felt a warm hand on my back.

"Sky. Love, are you alright?" Harry asked, panic and concern clear in his voice. I whimpered and sat back, pushing my hair back.

"I...I'm fine. I'm fine, Hazza." I said.

"You just threw up. You're not fine." He said, helping me stand up. Then the door opened and Niall and Zayn came in.

"Hey. Is she ok? We saw her bolt..." Zayn said, looking worried.

"She threw up." Harry said. I gripped the sink and rinsed out my mouth. Niall watched, concerned. "Zayn, go see if we have any mouthwash or something. Love, I'm gonna go talk to Paul. See if he can take you home."

I nodded and spit out the water. Harry and Zayn both left, leaving me and Niall alone, yet again. I sighed and splashed water on my face. I felt a hand on my back and moved away, smacking my back against the tile wall. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a small whimper.

"Shit. Kyra, chill out...I didn't mean to scare you." He said, touching my arm.

"No. Niall. Please. Just...Don't touch me...Please." I said, moving my arm. I sighed and rubbed my side. Niall pulled back and watched me. I sighed and glanced at him. "That night a few weeks ago...Never happened."

He looked at me. "What do you m...?"

"I mean it never happened!" I shouted, turning to him. A stray tear slid down my cheek. "It never happened. No one can know. Only you, me and Liam knows."

He blinked. "Liam knows!?"

"Yes. I told him. He's the only one I can trust. Look. Niall...Just...Please...Forget about that night." I said. He began to respond, but the door opened and Zayn walked back in, followed soon after by Harry. Zayn handed me a travel size bottle of mouthwash. Harry came over to me and slid an arm around my waist. I swished the mouthwash around and then spit it out. I sighed and leaned against Harry. He kissed my temple and held me close. Niall watched for a moment or two, then left. Harry and Zayn looked up, confused at his sudden exit. I sighed.

"Is Paul going to take me home?" I asked. Harry turned to me and kissed my cheek.

"No. I am. I've done all my vocals for the day." He said.

"No. No. Stay here with the guys. I'll be fine."

"Sky..."

"No, Hazza. I mean it. Stay here." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, love." He said.  
~  
I got back to the flat and went to lay on our bed. I groaned as my phone went off. I sighed and looked at it. It was my best friend, Annabeth Lynne.

*Hey girl! How's Mr. Hot and Sexy Styles Man? ;)* I sighed.

*He's fine. He's at the studio with the boys. I'm at the flat. I got sick.*

*Oh. Are you ok? Do you want me to bring you some soup? Soda crackers? PREGNACNY TEST?!?! o.O O.o* I rolled my eyes.

*I'm not pregnant! God, Anna.*

*What? You and Harry would make the cutest babies! :D*

*Anna. We're 22. We don't need to have a baby. And how am I supposed to get into dancing again, if I'm pregnant?*

*Still...So seriously are you ok? Do you want anything?*

*No. All I want is sleep. I'll call you later.* And I turned my phone to silent and set it on the nightstand. I slowly drifted into sleep and nightmares.  
~  
I woke from a horrible dream and bolted up in bed, screaming Harry's name. I had no idea Harry was in the room, so it scared him as much as it did me. He jumped and tripped over his jeans, as he took them off, and fell into the closet. I turned and scrambled out of bed, the sheets tangled with my legs and went to the closet.

"Oh, my God. Hazza! Harry, love, are you ok?!" I cried, helping him up. He groaned and rubbed his side.

"Yeah. Yeah. Damn, Kyra. What the hell?" He said, standing.

"Sorry...Bad dream, I...Oh, God, Hazza. You're bleeding." I said. He looked at me confused. He then went to the mirror. A sharp cut was prominent on his forehead. He wiped the blood as fast as he could. "Shit. Hazza, I'm so sorry."

I rushed into the bathroom to get toilet paper and band aids.

"Shit...It's fine. I'll be ok." He said, taking the toilet paper from me and blotting the blood off his skin. I pulled him into the bathroom. "Love, really, I'm ok."

"No. You're not...And you've got blood in your hair. Come on." I said, pulling him to the shower. I've always been in love with his shower. It was so big, the whole band and me could fit in it. I pulled him in, not caring if I got wet and started the water.

"Love..."

"Shh. Sit." I commanded. He sat on the little seat the jutted out from the wall. I pushed him back, gently, and he wet his hair. I slid my hands through his hair, rinsing the blood. Then I went to work on the cut. He watched me as I cleaned it and wiped all the blood from his face. He smirked at me. I giggled. "What?"

"Nothing." He said. I pulled him from under the water and dried his forehead and stuck a band aid on it.

"There." I said, giggling. I went to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I giggled. "Ok...Now what?"

He kissed my wrist and looked up at me. He smirked and stood. I knew from the start that Harry was taller than me. I always thought it was hot. But now, I felt two feet tall as he stared down at me. I bit my lip and giggled. He slowly pushed up my shirt, kissing me, deeply. I kissed him back and lifted my arms as he pulled off my shirt, tossing it out of the shower. He did the same to the rest of my clothes and I did the same to his boxers. He picked me up and pressed my back against the wall, sliding in. I gave a soft moan and bit my lip. He smirked and kissed down my neck and taking care of each breast in turn. I bit my lip and whimpered, arching against him.

"God..Hazza...Stop with all the hot sex already..." I moaned. He tossed his head back and gave a loud and long laugh. I giggled and looked down at him. He looked at me and kissed me deeply as he started to move. We both moaned.  
~  
When we finished, we showered, rinsing ourselves off, and got out. I giggled as I wrapped a towel around me and left to go to the kitchen for water. Louis was sitting at the island, reading a newspaper. He looked up when he heard me and raised an eyebrow at my big, goofy grin.

"Damn...He's really making up for missing your 7 months, isn't he?" Louis said, smirking and watching me. I giggled.

"So? I'm his girlfriend. I'm supposed to have hot, steamy sex with him." I said, grabbing a bottle of water and opening it.

"Shower? Up against the wall? Good times." Louis teased. I blinked, but didn't show him what I was really feeling. I pasted on a smile and giggled.

"It really was. Wish you could have been there." I said, secretly baiting him. Louis smirked.

"You and me both, love." He said, flipping his hair dramatically and throwing me a wink. I rolled my eyes and giggled, walking back down the hall. My smile quickly faded as soon as I turned my back. I bit my lip and leaned against the wall, a hand on my stomach. I bit my lip and rushed to the bathroom and threw up. I gripped the toilet and threw up again. I whimpered and held my stomach. Harry stopped combing his hair back and came over to me.

"Sky? God, are you sure you're ok? This is the second time today. You haven't eaten anything..." He said, concerned, rubbing my back. I shook and leaned against the wall.

"I...Don't know, Harry. I just...I don't know...I...I might have a bug or something." I said, rubbing my stomach and wincing.

"Ok. That's it. I'm calling the hospital and I'm taking you into the doctor." He said, helping me up.  
~  
Against my protests, Harry made an appointment for me for later that day. I sighed as we walked in and went to my appointment. We waited in the waiting room for at least 2 hours before we got called back. Once in the room, we sat for another half an hour. Finally, the doctor came in.

"Hello. How are we doing today?" The doctor asked, smiling, holding a clipboard. I gave a small smile and said, "Tired."

The doctor chuckled. "Well, it says here you've been getting sick for the past couple weeks?"

"Yes. We think it's the flu." Harry said, lacing our fingers. The doctor nodded.

"Ok. Well I'm going to need a urine sample. To test some things." He said, handing me a plastic cup and a paper bag. I nodded and took it, going into the bathroom. I filled the cup and walked back out. I handed the bag to him. He took the cup out and opened it, dipping a cotton swab in. We watched him.

"Are you two sexually active?" He asked, taking the swab and rubbing it onto a thin piece of plastic with two different colored dots.

"Uh..." We started. The doctor chuckled.

"Don't worry. It's not going in any record. Just that usually, this vomiting for this long indicates pregnancy for women. Morning sickness." He said. My grip tightened on Harry's and his tightened on mine.

"Uh, we've only just started, uh...Having...Sex..." I said. The doctor nodded.

"How long ago?" He asked.

"Um...Like...About a month?" Harry said. The doctor nodded and then started on the usual routine. Checking my throat, my ears, my heartbeat. Finally he went back over to the piece of plastic with the two dots. He blinked and sighed, before saying, "Well, I'd like to take you down to get some ultrasounds."

I had to put a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop myself from fainting. "No. No, no, no, no..." I chanted, over and over. I looked at Harry. His lips were pressed into a thin line and he stared at the doctor.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." The doctor said. My hand flew to my stomach.

"Oh, God..."

"Now, I need to get these ultrasounds. To make sure the baby is ok and to see how far along you are." The doctor said. Harry helped me off the table and led me down the hall, following the doctor. Just before we went in, I grabbed his arm.

"Harry. Hazza. I...I'm so sorry..." I said, tears forming. Harry turned to me. He sighed and pulled me to him. I cried into his chest, gripping his shirt. He held me close and kissed my temple.

"Shh. Shh. Sky, it's ok. It's ok, love. Hey. Look at me." He said, cupping my face. I looked up at him. "It's going to be ok. Come on."

He led me into the room and I laid down on the table, lifting my shirt so the doctor could squeeze the goo onto my stomach. He took the scanner and moved it around on my stomach. I gripped Harry's hand as we watched the monitor.

"Oh. Oh, my." The doctor said. I looked at him.

"What? You seem to be about a month...But you also seem to be carrying twins." He said. My grip on Harry's hand tightened so much he cried out and pulled his hand away from mine. I looked at him.

"Haz, I'm sorry..." I turned to the doctor. "I'm sorry. I'm having twins?!"

"Yes. The fetuses seem to be healthy. We'll know more at your next check up." He said, taking the scanner off my stomach and handing me paper towels to clean the goo up. "I'll also write you a prescription for prenatals and some pills that will help with the morning sickness."

The doctor wrote out the prescription and we left, rather quickly. We got the pills and got into the car. We sat there for a while. I glanced at Harry.

"Hazza...Hazza, I'm so sorry..." I touched his hand and he turned to me. I flinched and pulled my hand back.

"You...Must have got pregnant the second time. We didn't use a condom that time." He said. I bit my lip and started to cry.

"Harry, I'm sorry." I said, covering my face and crying into my hands. He leaned over and pulled my hands away from my face.

"Hey. Hey. No. Don't cry." He said, softly. He cupped my chin and turned my face toward him. I sniffed and he wiped my face gently. "I don't like it either. But...I know we're both against abortion...So...We have two other options..."

"No." I sniffed. "No. I..I can't."

"Can't what, love?"

"I can't give them up. I carried them. I gave birth, I...I couldn't give them up after that..." I said. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Then...We're keeping them." He said, sitting back and sighing, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face. I bit my lip and sat back, looking out the window. He started the car and we took off. At the building, we entered through the back. Once we got up to the flat and got inside, I immediately went back to the room and buried myself in the blankets. Harry sighed and set the bag with my pills on the counter. Louis walked out and looked at him.

"Hi. Where's Kyra?" He asked, concerned.

"She's lying down..." He said. He sat at the island and put his head in his hands.

"Hazza, what's going on?" Louis asked, going over to him. Harry rubbed his face and sighed. He looked at Louis and said, "...Kyra's pregnant...With twins..."

Louis' mouth dropped open.

"Yeah. I know, right? God..." He said, covering his face.

"Um...Ok...So you're being serious?" Louis asked, incredulously. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, mate. I'm dead serious." Harry said, pulling the ultrasound pictures out of his jacket and slapping them down on the counter top. He sighed and sat back. "I really need a drink..."

Louis picked up the pictures and looked at them. "Oh, my God...She's pregnant..." He said, staring at the pictures, wide-eyed. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. And we're keeping them." Harry said. Louis looked up at him.

"What? But...The band...How are you going to...?"

"I dunno. But Kyra said she couldn't give them up. And I'm not going to force her. We just...Have to deal..." He said. Louis slid a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Shit." he looked at Harry. "Come on, Haz..."  
~  
It took another 2 months before telling the rest of the guys. They were just as shocked as Louis had been, only by now, we had more pictures and I had started to show.

Liam and Zayn stared at my stomach. I was pretty big for only being 3 months, but I was carrying twins. I gave them a look and cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Guys? Yeah, hi. My face is up here." I said, slightly annoyed. They blinked and looked up at me, then sat back.

"Sorry. Just...You're kind of..."

"Pregnant?" I said, sitting back. I sighed and started playing with my hair. I bit my lip and cast a glance at Niall. He knew my thinking but he was able to show his true feelings. Well, maybe not his true feelings, but he was able to show the mutual feelings we both had.

"Fuck. Harry, mate...She's pregnant. You're going to have kids!" Zayn said, in disbelief. Harry sighed.

"I know." Harry said. Zayn stared at us for a second longer and then leaned back to Liam to look at the pictures that Louis just passed him.

"Shit. Can you tell the sex?" Liam asked, handing Zayn the pictures. I shook my head.

"No. Not for another month or so." I said, rubbing my bump gently.

"And you're keeping them?" Zayn asked, staring at the pictures in shock. I shot him a look. He looked up at me and leaned away. "What? It's a fair question..."

"Yes, Malik, you twat...We're keeping them." Harry said, sliding an arm around me. I bit my lip and stood up and walked out. Harry watched me and sighed, shaking his head.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Niall said, slightly irritated. Harry shook his head.

"No. I'm not in the mood to get my head chewed off today." He said. Niall shook his head, got up and followed me.

"OI! Kyra! Wait up!" He called, chasing after me. I leaned against the wall and slid a hand over my belly, tears streaming down my face. Niall caught up to me and touched my shoulder. "Kyra. Hey, what's wrong?"

I looked at him. "I...I can't do this. I...It's going to destroy Harry." I said, tearfully. Niall sighed and pulled me into a hug, gently.

"Is there anyway to go to the doctors to see who's they are without him knowing?" He asked, softly. I shook my head.

"No. He wants to be there for every appointment...He'd never let me go alone." I said. Niall sighed.

"You're sure you don't know who's it is?" He asked. I shook my head and pulled away from him, looking at him.

"When we found out, I was a month pregnant already...That night...With us...I also had sex with Harry too...I...I don't know who's they are. And it's tearing me apart! What if they're yours? What if they're his?!" I whispered, loudly. I held my stomach and fell back against the wall, crying.

"Hey. Hey. Ky. Calm down. Calm down. This isn't good for the babies." He said, wiping my face and standing me up.

"He...He's still..." I bit my lip and bit off what I was going to say, remembering I hadn't told Niall that I thought Harry was sleeping with Louis, but I told Liam.

"What? He's still what?" Niall asked, concerned. I shook my head.

"Nothing..." Just then, thankfully. Liam came out. I looked at him and 'Daddy Mode' was written all over his face.

"Ni, I need to talk to her." He said, almost forcibly. Niall blinked and looked at him. "Niall."

"Ok. Ok. Shit..." Niall grumbled, walking back. Once we heard the door shut, Liam turned to me.

"I'm going with you to your next checkup." He said. I blinked.

"What? There's no way Hazza..."

"I told him I'd go. He's ok with it. He looked tired when we was talking about it and I said I'd take you." He said. I bit my lip and smiled lightly.

"Oh, God. Liam, thank you." I said, pressing my face into his chest as he pulled me into a hug. "God. Liam...What if...What if the...The babies aren't his?"

Liam sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it...Right now we need to get the tests done." He said. I nodded and sniffed.  
~  
I sat anxiously, waiting for the test results. I was gripping Liam's hand so hard, I know I had to have bruised something, but Liam never said anything. Finally the doctor came back in.

"Well...This is...Very interesting to say the least..." The doctor said, looking up from the results.

"What...What do you mean?" I asked, gripping Liam's hand even tighter.

"OW! Shit!" Liam shouted, pulling his hand away. I bit my lip.

"Sorry, Li..."

"It's fine...What do the results say?" Liam asked. The doctor sighed.

"This is a very rare occurrence. But I have seen it once before." He said.

"Please, just tell me who's they are?" I begged. The doctor looked at me.

"One of them...Belongs to Harry Styles...The other...Niall Horan." He said, plainly. Me and Liam stared at him in shock.

"I...I'm sorry...what?!" Liam asked in disbelief. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. It seems two eggs dropped and a sperm from each man deposited itself. Like I said, it is a rare occurrence, but it does happen." He said, handing me the results.

"Oh, God..." I said, holding my stomach. Liam took the papers and looked through them. He sighed.

"Shit..." He said, rubbing his chin. The doctor watched us for a moment then said, "I'll give you a moment."

And he left. I turned to Liam.

"Oh, God. No. Please tell me he was joking and it's just a sick cruel joke?..." I said, grabbing the papers from him.

"No. He's not joking. Will you tell Harry now?" Liam said.

"Oh, my God..."  
~  
We finally got back to the building and Liam eventually persuaded me to go into the flat and tell Harry. I went back to the room, Liam behind me, and I opened the door.

"Hazza, I...OH, MY GOD!" I screamed I covered my mouth and stared in horror. Both Harry and Louis stopped and looked up at me, horrified. Liam stared in shock. Both Harry and Louis were naked. Louis had his hand wrapped around Harry's erection and they were connected at the pelvis. Tears streamed down my face. "I KNEW IT!"

"Oh. My. God." Was all Liam could say. Harry scrambled off the bed, wrapping a sheet around him, while Louis grabbed his boxers and pulled them on.

"Sky. Sky, please. Let me explain."

"I knew it! I knew it! Liam do you believe me now!? Oh, my God. I..I didn't want to...I didn't think..." I stumbled, falling backwards and hitting the wall. Harry came over to me.

"Kyra. Please..." Harry reached out a hand and I flinched away.

"NO! No. Don't...Don't touch me...I..Oh, God..." I sobbed. I covered my mouth and stared at him. "You...You're cheating on me with Louis? Louis?"

"Kyra, I'm sorry! I'm sorry." He said, moving closer.

"No. No...Oh, my God. Oh, my God. At least I was with a guy! Like I'm supposed to be! But...Louis?! Oh, my God." I quickly walked back down the hall and into the front room. Harry followed me.

"What do you mean, 'with a guy'? You...you were cheating on me?" He asked, hurt. I turned on him.

"Don't even, Harry! You started cheating on me long before I cheated on you. And it was only once, but this has been going on...How long have you been cheating on me with him?!" I screamed. I heard the front door open, but I didn't care. "How long, Harry!?"

Harry sighed and said, "Since...Our 7 month anniversary." He admitted. I covered my mouth and cried.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Our anniversary?! Oh, God..." I held my stomach and winced, falling against the couch. Harry rushed to me and helped me to the couch.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at him. He stepped back and Zayn and Niall came over.

"What the hell is going on?" Zayn demanded, looking from me and Harry. Then he saw Louis rush out, hair a mess and only in his boxers. "Oh, hell no..."

"I guess I can tell you now. One of the babies is yours..." I said. Harry looked at me, confused. "The other is Niall's."

Harry bolted for him and had Niall against the wall before anyone could stop him.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT HER PREGNANT?!" He screamed.

"Harry! HARRY! Calm down, mate!" Zayn shouted as he and Liam pulled Harry away from Niall. Niall rubbed his neck and glared at him.

"If you hadn't gotten pissed off and ran off with Louis, she never would have come to me!" Niall shouted. Harry struggled against Liam and Zayn.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed. Everyone stopped moving and looked at me. I looked at Harry. "You got me pregnant too. They're twins, but you each have one. I...I had sex with both of you in one night...That must have been when I got pregnant. So don't blame Niall, Harry. Because he's right. If you hadn't flipped out on me when I told you Niall kissed me, we wouldn't have drifted apart and you wouldn't have gone to Louis, and I wouldn't have gone to Niall."

Harry watched me and I saw his face change from anger to sadness.

"You pushed me into his arms by pushing me away. I've been sick over the fact I cheated on you, and with Niall no less. But the fact that you kept cheating on me...And with Louis?!" I sobbed. Harry sighed and pulled away from Zayn and Liam. They kept close to him, ready to hold him back again.

"Look, I...Kyra, I'm sorry. I just..."

"That's why you had trouble, isn't it? When we tried to have sex? The only reason we had sex those few times, is because you were just with Louis...Weren't you?" I said. Harry looked at me, hesitated then nodded. I closed my eyes and turned away from him. "If you didn't want to be with me you should have just broken up with me...Why did you keep this going?"

"I..I don't know. I...I was still in love with you...I didn't want to hurt you..." He said.

"You hurt me either way, Harry! I would have felt better if you just told me you wanted to break up! I would have asked for your blessing to be with Niall and we wouldn't be here right now!" I shouted at him. He winced and looked away. I looked at Louis. He had a wounded and sympathetic look on his face. "Louis..."

"I'm sorry, Kyra. I told him to tell you...Honestly, I did!" He said. I bit my lip and looked away. Liam sighed and rubbed his face.

"Ok. Look. Everyone just needs to calm the fuck down. Kyra can stay with me or Zayn tonight...You guys can discuss this tomorrow." Liam said, going over to me and helping me up. I gripped his hand and put a hand on my stomach. I looked at Harry.

"Kyra...I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean for it to happen like this." Harry looked at me. "I understand if you don't want to speak or see me again..."

I sighed. "I have your kid inside me...I kind of have to see and speak to you..." I said. Tears streamed down my face and utter pain and betrayal marked it. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he saw my pain.

"Kyra..."

"Harry...Don't." Liam said. "She needs to rest."

Liam helped me out the door, followed by Niall. Zayn stayed and looked at Louis and Harry.

"Fuck. This is so messed up." He said, rubbing his face.

"I know...And it's my fault..." Harry said, sitting on the couch. Zayn looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked. Harry sighed.

"I...Knew that Niall liked her as well...But..." He glanced at Louis. "I was already trying to make things happen with Louis...And I decided to make a move on Kyra instead...I knew she would be happier with Niall, I just...I guess I was being selfish..."

Zayn sighed. "Dude...This is not ok..." He said.

"I know..." Harry said. He looked up at Zayn and then looked at Louis. Louis bit his lip and went back to Harry's room, getting the rest of his clothes and going into his own room. Harry groaned and fell back on the couch, covering his face.

"Fuck, mate. How are we going to explain this to management?" Zayn said, sitting across from him.

"Who the fuck knows?" Harry sighed. Zayn shook his head and sat back.  
~  
Liam gave me a change of clothes and left me to sleep in the guest room. But I didn't do much sleeping. Suddenly, I heard shouting in the front room and left to see what was going on.

"Niall, leave! She needs her rest, mate!" Liam shouted, trying to get Niall out the door.

"Liam, I need to talk to her! Just give me 5 minutes!" Niall shouted back.

"Liam! Liam, let him in..." I said. They both turned.

"Kyra, you need to sleep. It's not good for the babies." Liam said. I looked at him.

"Liam." I said. He sighed and let Niall in. Niall walked in. Liam clapped him on the back and said, "Just..Don't get her stressed, yes?"

"Don't worry, Li. I won't. I just want to talk to her." Niall said, giving him a slight smile. Liam smiled and nodded. Niall came over to me. I looked at him and then went back into the room. Niall followed and shut the door. I sat on the bed and watched him. Niall rubbed his face and sighed before turning to me.

"Kyra..." I held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't. Don't try to say you're sorry, don't try to explain." I said.

"Kyra, I didn't mean for all of this to happen." He said, in a soft voice, coming over to me and squatting between my legs and looking up at me. I touched his cheek.

"It was bound to happen. Well...At least, me finding out about Harry and Louis...I just...I don't know what to do. I'm a freak of nature carrying two guys kids...I...The management is never going to let me near you lot again after I give birth..." I said, rubbing my stomach. Niall looked at me.

"I'm not going to let that happen. And neither is Harry. Those are our kids. They can't possibly stop us from seeing them." He said. I snorted.

"You really think the management is going to tell the media that I slept with both of you and I'm having both your kids? No. They're going to say I got pregnant with Harry's kids, we broke up and...They probably won't even mention you being a factor in this. How on earth can you lot honestly think the management will stand to let me stay?" I said, tears starting to fall. Niall moved to sit next to me and took my face in his hands gently.

"I won't let them. Neither will Harry. We'll fight them if we have to. Ky...We both love you. And you're carrying our kids. If I know Harry, he's not going to let the management treat you like a slag." He said, softly. I sniffed and looked at him.

"Like the slag I am?" I said, plainly. Niall pulled away, a horrified and hurt look on his face.

"You're not a slag." He said, coldly. "Don't ever say that again."

"But it's true! I cheated on Harry with you, and then turned around and slept with Harry that same night! What do you call that?" I said.

"I'd call it a moment of weakness? That's what it was, wasn't it?" He said. I bit my lip.

"Not entirely..." I said, almost inaudible. He watched me for a moment, then moved closer, cupping my face gently. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment or two, then he kissed me. I gripped his wrists and kissed him back. Just then the door opened. We jumped apart and I quickly stood and moved to the other side of the room. I glanced up at the mirror in front of me and saw Harry standing in the doorway. I winced and covered my face. Niall looked up at Harry.

"Harry..." Niall started. Harry stopped him.

"No. Don't." He looked at me. Then he came over to me and touched my shoulder. I flinched and turned to him, a little too quickly. "Whoa. Sky. It's ok."

He quickly touched my stomach to make sure it didn't hit anything. I bit my lip and covered his hands, tears streaming down my face. He looked at me and asked, "Do you love him?"

My lip trembled and I let out a soft whimper. "Harry...Please..." I begged.

"Just answer me...Do you love him?" He repeated in a soft voice. I bit my lip and nodded. Harry turned away.

"But I still love you too, Harry!" I said, touching his shoulder. He turned to me and looked at me, pain in his eyes. I bit my lip. "Harry..."

He backed away. "No. I...I can't..." He said. I looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I...Just can't. I've hurt you too bad..." He said. I bit my lip.

"Are...Are you...breaking up with me?" I asked. His face turned more and more painful with every word I said. He nodded and tears streamed down his face.

"I can't hurt you anymore, Sky. I love you, but...I hurt you...I...I can't...I just want you to be happy, and I know you won't be happy with me anymore..." Harry glanced at Niall. "I should have let you be with Niall from the beginning. I should have just let it happen between you two..."

I bit my lip and went to him. I looked up at him and touched his cheek. Then I kissed him softly. "Hazza, I love you." I said, softly.

"I know. I love you too." He said, looking at me. He looked at Niall, then at me, then left. I bit my lip and took a wobbly step back. Niall came up behind me and rested his hands on my waist.

"Are you ok?" He asked, softly. I nodded. I turned to him.

"Will you...Lay down with me? I...I can't sleep unless someone is in the bed with me..." I said. Niall nodded and I got on the bed and layed back. Niall got in next to me and slid an arm around my waist.

"I just...Can't help feeling this isn't right, though." He said. I looked at him.

"I know...Things should have turned out differently." I said. "God. Just...Just tell me this is all a lie. That this is just a dream. This isn't real..."

Niall kissed my temple and said, "It is real. It's not a dream. And it's not a lie."

I sighed. "I know..."  
~


End file.
